entre la amistad y el amor
by metalovelor
Summary: Zidane era un chico que lo tenía todo. Dos grandes amigos, una ciudad entera como parque de diversión y con pocas exigencias en la vida. Aun que pronto la llegada del amor hará ver al joven rubio un mundo complejo y distinto al que conoció.


**Final fantasy 9 no me pertenece. En cambio le pertenece a un grupo de personas que saben hacer buenos juegos pero no muchas secuelas :( Hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic de este juego (que para MI es el mejor de la serie) espero les guste y no olviden comentar.**

* * *

-Kuja, Kuja despierta-un joven cabello rubio miraba por la ventana con mucha impaciencia-llegaron los nuevos vecinos.

-me despiertas para eso-el adolescente se levanto con mucho pesar, acariciando sus cabellos largos-sabes lo peligroso que es saltar por las ventanas.

El joven rubio puso más atención a la nueva familia que terminaba de introducir sus muebles a su nuevo hogar-jeje, adios Kuja-el joven salto desde la tercera planta y fue columpiándose poco a poco hasta llegar cerca de los vecinos.

con mucha precaución vio como varias personas introducían los muebles al lugar. Luego pudo ver a la familia. dos padres y una pequeña niña. Lo más sorprendente es que todos tenían una cola.

Sus ojos pasaron a ver solo a la pequeña niña. Esta tenía a un pequeño peluche entre sus brazos. Al poco tiempo la niña detecta la presencia del joven, haciendo que este se refugie en el callejón por el que la miraba.

A los dos minutos intento poder ver a la familia, pero estas ya estaban dentro de la casa, o eso pensó-¡deja de vernos niño desconocido!-dijo la niña, con mucha inocencia.

La pequeña apareció por detrás del joven-gua. No los miraba, solo estaban en el lugar donde me gusta ver y mi nombre es Zidane, no desconocido-Zidane noto una ventana abierta-niña, tu saliste por hay-señalo la ventana.

-si, mi mamá dice que no hiciera esas cosas en la otra casa, pero ya no estoy hay.

-¿y donde vivías antes-la niña salió del callejón para elevar su cabeza lo más que podía-no puedes verla, mejor subamos a mi casa-ya en el techo-muy bien niña, ¿ya puedes ver mejor?

-si, yo vivía por haya, se llama Dali y era muy pequeño. oye niño... perdón Zidane ¿y tus papás?

-una vez mi amigo Kuja me dijo que estaban hay-Zidane señalo el cielo-cuando crezca tendré un Chocobo y lo cuidare para que un día vuele tan alto que pueda llegar con mis papás.

-te sabes sus nombres-Zidane niega con la cabeza-bueno, ¡señor y señora mamá de Zidane, algún día Zidane y yo vamos a visitarlos!, guaaa. Esta muy alto aquí-la niña apenas y se percataba de la altura de la casa de Zidane, que es de dos plantas.

-no te preocupes niña, sube a mi espalda y podrás ver todo el lugar sin problemas.

Así como lo dijo comenzó a saltar de techo en techo por todos lados, enseñándole lugares como la escuela, los barrios peligrosos donde solo pueden ir Kuja y Zidane, siempre acompañado del primero, teatros y lugares comerciales.

ya habían pasado varias horas cuando-Zidane, mi pansita hace bbbrrrrrr-causando una sonrisa en este.

-te enseñare un truco para hacer buen dinero y rápido-dijo Zidane, guiñando el ojo izquierdo.

-señor, un niño de pelo rubio me golpe la pierna y me duele-dijo la pequeña. un hombre se le hacer y comenzó a ver la pierna de la joven. una vez cerciorado que nada malo le paso la ayudo a levantarse y ambos siguieron rumbos distintos-listo ya se fue.

-ves-Zidane lanzaba una bolsa al aire y tras atraparla la volvía a lanzar-solo hay que serciorarce que las personas no se vean con necesidad de seguir teniendo el dinero o que la bolsa no este muy llena. Así me lo dijo mi amigo Kuja. oye, ¿Quieres comer... ah?

-Mikoto. Me llamo Mikoto-la niña hizo una reverencia, como las damas. A esto Zidane hace la misma pose, sin saber que eso solo lo hacen las mujeres-bien... no tenemos mucho dinero, hacemos lo mismo.

Ya habiendo pasado todo un día Zidane y Mikoto iban de camino a casa cuando se les apareció un hombre cabellos blancos-creo que cierta niña debió volver hace dos horas-viendo que los dos se preocuparon-pero no se preocupen, ya mes la arregle-los dos festejaron como los niños que son.

-¡tu eres Kuja!, ¿verdad?-este haciente-entonces tu seras tambien mi amigo y juntos aremos un grupo súper, mega, hiper, duper, extra secreto-Mikoto junta las manos de los tres en un solo lugar-a la de tres sellaremos el trato, antes de volver a casa y con esto prometeremos ayudarnos como ahora. uno, dos, tres-ningún hombre hizo algo-dije ¡tres!

-¡hurra!-gritaron los tres, para luego ir a casa.

-por cierto, nuestro eslogan de la justicia sera "dentro de nosotros hay una parte tan débil y alejada".

-quieres decir "dennos una patada" por sus iniciales-dijeron los dos al unir iniciales que encaran entre si.

-ese nuestro eslogan y punto ¿alguno quiere renunciar?-los dos levantan la mano-nadie, ha bueno.

los dos se miraron uno al otro y como si nada siguieron su camino.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Si es así dejen un Review ya que dependen de ellos que continué rápidamente esta historia.**


End file.
